


Everything May

by RestlessCancer



Series: Karkat May... [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: (Same tags as Stay Until May), 3rd part to Stay Until May, Cussing, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlessCancer/pseuds/RestlessCancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father. No. Mama. Yes- but where?<br/>Karkat can't understand how he came to be under Kankri's care- legally- nor can he understand why they want him to take therapy sessions. What happened? Why is that he can't remember anything? Or does he remember everything but doesn't understand?<br/>He doesn't even know the answer to that.<br/>Only just turned 10, Karkat is having is first life crisis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back-Tracking

After two days with a needle in his arm, Karkat is relieved to have Dr. Makara finally taking it out. Kankri holds him carefully in his lap, wanting almost as much as Karkat for the needle to be out of his arm.

"Baby, when Dr. Makara takes it out, don't look." Kankri instructs, kissing Karkat's cheek.

"I don't wanna..." Karkat mumbles. "Where's my crab?"

"I'm not sure, Kitten..." Kankri admits, looking around the room and hoping it's nearby.

"I want him..." Karkat says, looking up at his brother.

"Okay, stay right here and I'll look for him."

Kankri sets Karkat on the bed and begins searching around in the various piles of stuffed animals. After about five minutes, the sliding glass door opens, letting Dr. Makara in. He walks over to Karkat and pauses, once again attempting to restrain a loose curl by tucking it behind his ear.

"Riri!" Karkat panics, afraid Dr. Makara may start before Kankri is with him.

"Shh, Karkat." Dr. Makara soothes, pushing a few strands of his snowy hair out of his face. "I won't start until you're ready and I know you're not."

"It's okay, baby! I'm right here." Kankri assures him, continuing to search for his stuffed crab.

"Ahem..." Dr. Makara clears his throat and nods towards their bags bunched up on the floor near the arm chair, the stuffed crab stuck between them.

Kankri laughs a bit as he sees how much he over looked it and takes the stuffed crab to his little boy. He sits back down and Karkat climbs onto his lap, clinging to Mr. Cuddles.

"Are you ready, Karkat?" Dr. Makara asks with a patient smile.

"Mmmhmm..." Karkat answers.

"I'll wash my hands and glove up so we can get that little guy out of you."

Dr. Makara washes up and pulls on the gloves, coming back over and carefully pealing off the clear medical tape. Being a very sensitive child, Karkat whines and starts crying. Kankri strokes his hair and kisses his forehead, whispering encouragements into his ear.

"Karkat, play a game with daddy. See how hard you can squeeze his thumb with your left hand." Dr. Makara advises.

"I don't like daddy! He doesn't like me!" Karkat disagrees.

"He doesn't know yet, Dr. Makara." Kankri explains.

"May I?" Dr. Makara asks, refraining from taking the needle out just yet.

"Of course. I'm sure you can say it much better than I can." Kankri extends.

"Karkat, what is Riri?"

"Bubba..."

"He's your brother."

"uh huh..."

"Do you want him to be anything else?"

"Daddy..."

"Can I tell you a secret, Karkat?" Dr. Makara smiles and winks.

"Uh huh!" Karkat replies, curious about the secret.

"Riri, is your daddy now. He has been for three whole months already." Dr. Makara says in a hushed tone.

"Really?" Karkat looks at Kankri, wide-eyed and bewildered.

"Yes, baby. You really are my baby now." Kankri answers, giving Karkat kisses. "Do you wanna hold daddy's thumb now?"

"Yeah!" Karkat answers, nuzzling his new-found daddy and taking his thumb in his own left hand.

"Alright, baby, squeeze as much as you can." Kankri encourages.

Karkat complies and before he can even tell that Dr. Makara had touched him, he has a band aid on his arm where the IV needle used to be.

"Lookie, baby!" Kankri exclaims, shaking his thumb in Karkat's hand to direct his attention up his arm. "All gone! No more pokey things."

"I wanna go home, daddy!" Karkat says, burrowing in Kankri's arms.

"We will."Kankri assures him, rocking slightly side to side. "I promise."


	2. Returning

Kankri parks in the drive way at the family house, a three bedroom, two bath suburban home in a quaint neighborhood. Amy is at work and Karkat is buckled up, napping, in the back seat. Kankri unbuckles and gets out of the car, opening the door behind the drivers side to unbuckle and pick up Karkat. He smiles, kissing Karkat's cheek, as he walks to the house, unlocks the door and lays Karkat down on the couch. After tucking the sleepy little boy in, Kankri starts making trips to carry in all the bags and stuffed animals and such. During his last trip out to grab his own backpack full of belongings, Kankri panics as he hears a crash and Karkat sobbing. He rushes into the house, tossing his bag at the slammed shut front door, to find Karkat on the floor, bleeding from his hip and leg after hitting the black wooden coffee table in front of the black sectional couch.

"Baby! Shhhh, it's okay, we'll get this all cleaned up and cared for." Kankri comforts, taking Karkat into his arms and carrying him to the bathroom down the hall.

"It hurts!" Karkat sobs, clinging to his guardian.

"I know. It'll be okay, we'll make it go away." Kankri reassures him\, setting him on the edge of the tub and taking a look at the damage.

Upon closer inspection, Kankri notices that Karkat also smacked his head on the corner of the coffee table and that the source of the blood was from the nasty bruises still present on Karkat's body.

"Can you stand up for me, kitten?" Kankri asks, taking a step back.

"Uh uh!" Karkat sniffles.

"I'm right here. I'll catch you if you get a little shaky."

"They won't do it!"

"What do you mean, baby?"

"My legs won't move!"

(I think this is a holy shit moment, don't you?)

"Holy rain drops..." Kankri breathes. "I get it now..."

"What!"

"Why Dr. Makara suggested to leave you in diapers for a week. He knew you wouldn't be able to walk for awhile. Your body is too tired and out of habit from being asleep so long." Kankri explains, picking Karkat up and carrying him to his room.

"I don't want this..." Karkat hiccups, clinging to Kankri.

"I know, I don't either.... But it's just for a week while your body gets better." Kankri replies with a grim smile as he changes Karkat and bandages the freshly opened wounds.

"I don't wanna sleep anymore..." Karkat mumbles, reaching out for Kankri to pick him up, which he quickly and gently does.

"Baby, you still need to sleep. That sleep you got was bad sleep. You need good sleep, which you'll get now that you're home with me." Kankri counters, cuddling up on the couch with Karkat under his blanket.

"I don't want any sleep. Sleep got me hurt and made me not walk anymore." Karkat pouts.

"Baby, daddy is gonna sleep. Don't you miss cuddling and sleeping with Daddy?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, daddy's really sleepy right now, will you take a nap with me?" Kankri yawns. "I'll make sure you don't fall. I promise."

"Okay..." Karkat agrees, taking a turn with the contagious yawning.

"Come on, buggaboo. Let's go nigh-night till mama mimi comes home." Kankri yawns once again, stretching out on the couch and nestling Karkat close to him.

"Okay..." Karkat sleepily responds.

 


	3. True Story Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Here, we'll go back and see how all this came to be. And the next chapter will progress the present. The chapters will alternate between past and present until the past has caught up with the present." I explain, directing your attention back to me just long enough to explain what I'm about to do to you.  
> You are starting to wonder where I keep coming from and my relevance- both of which you actually already know. You just can't believe the answers all that easily.

Kankri had his permit, but he never felt comfortable driving, especially on main streets where traffic could get messy. Unfortunately, he could not afford to make his decisions based on comfort. His mother was gasping, trying to level her breathing while rhythmically rubbing her protruding abdomen barely holding his new baby brother inside. She kept as quiet as possible so that Kankri could drive with as little stress manageable. He worked to keep himself under control as he drove his mother to the emergency room at Marques Hospital. He pulled up to the doors and parked the car, helping his mother out and alerting the nurses that she was having her baby that minute before running to grab her purse and overnight bag. The nurses guide him back to his mother's room and have him coach her through everything- including the delivery.

"Alright, Mrs. Vantas, you need to push as hard as you can." The doctor instructs.

"Oh god I am! Kankri, please don't hate me for this but holy shit! When will your brother come out?" His mom shouted, holding his hand as if she would die if she let go.

"It's okay, mama... He just really doesn't wanna leave you!" Kankri comforts, not realizing just how accurate the statement would be.

"Oh baby come out!" She groans, her torso pulling forward with the effort of trying to push a child out of her.

"You're very close, Mrs. Vantas, just a little more and the baby should slide right out." The doctor encourages, willing his patient on.

"If he doesn't slide out I swear he better find a way to get back in and stay without pissing me off!" She growls, taking a deep breath and letting it go as she pushes once again.

"Here he comes!" The doctor exclaims.

"Keep going, mama!" Kankri encourages. "He's gonna come out!"

"I'm going, I promise!" She grunts, pushing one last time.

Newborn cries echo through the delivery room as the doctor holds the new Vantas while the nurse deals with the umbilical cord. Mrs. Vantas huffs and puffs, flopping back against pillows in relief. After a little while, the nurses bring the newborn over to Kankri and his mom.

"Are you ready to hold your baby boy, Mrs. Vantas?" The nurse asks, not realizing the mother had dozed off already.

"Um, she's asleep right now..." Kankri informs her, unsure of what to say next.

"Well, big brother, why don't you take him for awhile until your mother wakes up?" The nurse suggests.

"Um, ok, are you sure it's ok?" Kankri questions before taking his baby brother into his arms.

"It's perfectly fine. We've had siblings much younger than you hold their baby siblings after they were born. I'm sure you'll be fine. You can always call the nurses' station if you need something." She assures him as Kankri settles into a plush navy arm chair next to his mother's bed.

"Okay..." Kankri agrees, cradling his baby brother in his arms as the nurse smiles and leaves. 

Kankri watched the newborn move ever so slightly and breathe out a big sigh for such a tiny baby. The new Vantas, their mom had already determined would be named Karkat, attempted unsuccessfully to rub his eyes, so he blinked and looked up at his big brother's face. Karkat began to fuss, squirming in the blanket wrapped snugly around him, so Kankri did what came into his head first. He held one hand out to his baby brother and the next thing he knew, his thumb was taken captive in the little one's mouth as he cooed.

"Fifteen years old and already a natural daddy..." Mrs. Vantas yawns, shifting to lay on her side to face her two sons with a big and tired smile.

How true her words were...


	4. The Truth of the Matter

Amy arrives home, tiptoeing in from the garage and closing the door as quietly as possible. She watches Kankri and Karkat sleep cuddled up for a few minutes before gliding into the master bedroom and taking a shower in the attached master bath. She goes about her usual routine, pausing at the end to slip a tiny gift bag out of her shoe box, it's a gray shiny bag with crimson tissue paper sticking out of the top of the bag. Amy slips back out to the living room and places the bag on the coffee table, careful not to disturb the two as she watches them for a few seconds, holding a hand to her slightly expanded abdomen- Amy hasn't told Kankri the truth of the matter yet.

After starting to quietly cook dinner in the kitchen, the front door opens and Kurloz comes in, taking his things to his room after removing his shoes by the front door. The arrangement became more than complicated but the three knew where everyone stood and the reasons for the current set up. Only Karkat knows nothing about the lives of the three guardians he had procured through the illness of his father and the willingness of his older brother.

Kurloz settles in on the couch with Kankri and Karkat, nuzzling Kankri ever so softly as the sleepy new parent's eyes flutter open with a deep inhale to push the deep exhale out. Kurloz smiles gently and turns his attention to Karkat, sleeping on Kankri's chest. He strokes the little boy's hair and kisses his forehead- the poor child is going to be so confused upon waking. 

"Hey, Lolo." Kankri smiles, kissing Kurloz.

Kurloz rubs the tip of his nose to Kankri's and smiles back. He gestures to ask if he can take Karkat once he awakens.

"I don't see any reason for you not to." Kankri answers, running his fingers through Karkat's hair and pausing as Karkat sighs and shifts before sticking his thumb in his mouth. 

Kurloz tilts his head to the side and raises a curious eyebrow, gesturing to Karkat with his eyes.

"I have no idea.... I mean, he stopped doing that at least a couple years ago." Kankri explains, equally confused as to why a ten year old is suddenly sucking his thumb. "He used to do it when he was scared or upset so maybe he's just doing it now because he's scared and upset."

Kurloz nods thoughtfully, acknowledging the potential accuracy of the hypothesis. He gestures to Kankri that they should ask him when he wakes up.

"I was thinking the same thing because I just can't hardly recall the last time he did this." Kankri agrees.

Almost as if he were summoned by their curiosity, Karkat's eyes flutter open and he rubs them with his free hand. His breathing is audible as he inhales and exhales through his nose while looking up to see Kankri cuddled up with Kurloz. Karkat's brow crinkles in confusion as he recognizes that Kurloz was his doctor from the hospital and he looks to Kankri for an answer.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy kitty." Kankri smiles, petting Karkat's hair.

Karkat whines a bit in confusion and frustration.

"What's the matter, kitten?" Kankri asks.

"Why's my doctor here?" Karkat questions.

"Because he's not just your doctor, baby, he's daddy's boyfriend." Kankri explains.

"No!" Karkat whines.

"Karkat, what's wrong?" 

"He can't be- he'll scare me and put those pointy mean things in me again!" 

"No, baby, he won't."

"Te prometo que no lo haré pequeño." Kurloz responds.

"I don't like that!" Karkat complains.

"I'm sorry, Karkat. I was trying to tell you that I promise I won't, little one." Kurloz apologizes.

"See, he even promises he won't." Kankri assures.

"Promise?" Karkat questions, looking at Kurloz with suspicion.

"I promise, Karkat. May I call you pequeño?" Kurloz responds.

"What's that?" 

"It means little one in Spanish." 

"Okay..."

"Thank you very much. May I hold you?" 

Karkat looks to Kankri to see what he should do and Kankri nods. Karkat extends his arms to his new parent's boyfriend and Kurloz takes him in his arms as if he were the most delicate infant. Karkat puts his thumb in his mouth and rests his head on Kurloz's chest.

"Pequeño, may I ask you a question?" Kurloz requests, gently rubbing Karkat's back.

Karkat looks up at him in silent confirmation.

"Thank you. I was wondering why you started sucking your thumb?"

Karkat's eyes go wide, his mouth turns down in a deep pouting frown, and his eyebrows raise apologetically as he quickly removes his thumb.

"I'm sorry!" Karkat apologizes, seeming as if he were ready to cry.

"It's okay, pequeño. We were just curious. You're not in trouble." Kurloz explains, kissing the hand that whose thumb was inserted in the child's mouth.

"Do you feel upset and scared, baby?" Kankri asks in a soft voice, stroking Karkat's hair.

"Mmmhmm..." Karkat answers, starting to cry.

"It's okay, baby. I understand and I want you to feel okay and if doing that makes you feel okay, then you can do it, but you have to promise me something." Kankri soothes.

"What?" Karkat sniffles.

"Daddy and Lolo, and Mama Mimi, will let you suck your thumb only when you're at home, with us, or it's bed time, okay?" Kankri proposes.

"Mmhmm." Karkat agrees, putting his thumb back in his mouth.

"You know that after you do that, you have to wash your hands no matter what." Kankri reminds him.

"Okay." Karkat agrees.

Amy comes into the living room and smiles, seeing the three cuddled up on the couch.

"If you three are done being adorable, dinner's ready." Amy informs them. "I also have a very special desert for after we all finish."

"Are you ready to eat, pequeño?" Kurloz asks, re-situating Karkat so he can hold the little one while getting up.

Karkat nods as Kurloz carries him to the kitchen, following Amy and Kankri to the table.

"Who do you want to sit with, baby?" Kankri asks before they all take their seats.

"Daddy." Karkat answers promptly.

Kankri takes Karkat and sits at one end of the table, Kurloz at the other, and Amy on the side. They all enjoy dinner, telling stories about their days and sharing jokes and plans for the next day.

"So, Amy, what is the very special reason for the very special desert?" Kurloz inquires as Amy hands out bowls with warm fudge brownies covered in a scoop of vanilla ice cream and a drizzling of chocolate syrup.

"It's not related to you know what that already technically happened is it?" Kankri inquires nervously, thinking that Amy may have done it as a birthday treat for Karkat, which would be a bit much for Karkat to handle.

"No, it's actually not." Amy smiles shyly. "I actually have a surprise for all of you..."

"Really? What might that be?" Kurloz asks, thoroughly intrigued.

Amy leaves the kitchen and retrieves the little silver bag with the red tissue paper from the living room.

"There's one for each of you in here. They were custom made." Amy tells them, handing Kankri two small black jewelry boxes and one to Kurloz while holding two herself.

Kankri opens his and Karkat's as Kurloz and Amy open theirs. Kankri's is a necklace that has a crab and says 'Daddy" while Karkat's is a crab with the inscription of "1st Baby", Kurloz's is a crab that reads "Daddy 2", Amy's reads "Mama" and the final box is left unopened.

"What's that one for?" Kankri asks, putting his necklace on and helping Karkat put his on.

"That's the surprise." Amy answers, opening the box and showing them the final necklaces inside. "One says 1st Baby 2 and the other says 2nd Baby 2."

"Wait... Does that mean....?" Kankri asks, surprised.

"We're having twins." Amy clarifies. "I don't know if they're going to be fraternal or not yet, but we'll know soon enough."

Karkat looks around the table at the excited expressions on their faces with his thumb in his mouth and his eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Twins? What twins? What kind? When? How?

 

 


End file.
